The Spicy-Memian Railway
The Spicy-Memian Railway '''was founded on 8th August 2016 by '''Adam Northeast. It became famous amongst many railway enthusiasts due to the fact that it operated through the use of Steam Engines, being one of the first mainstream national railways to do so in the twenty-first century. Beginnings The Spicy-Memian Railway was initially a small line primarily based in Port Hardenhuish that transported passengers and goods across the city. Adam Northeast received funding for the line and some trains from The State and (then) King Pomeroy I. Construction began early in June 2016, and the line was complete by August 8th 2016. On December 23rd 2016, the line received an extension that went outside Port Hardenhuish, and along the coast to Eden Rock and southeast to the King's Summer Palace. Wartime On January 10th 2017, the line stopped all passenger services due to the start of The Social Justice War, the largest war Spicy-Memia had ever fought in, and that war trains would be needed. As a result, Northeast purchased an armoured train that would be used to assist in the war effort over in Primeland. This train would later come under the possession of Primeland when Northeast allied with them. On February 6th 2017, Adam Northeast revealed to the citizens of Spicy-Memia that he was in fact a Meme Lord, and had allied with Primeland after being called a 'nose picking degenerate' in a board meeting with Oliver Mead. It was then when he saw a Primeland Armoured Train, and went off to do some Trainspotting, which led to him being pushed off a railway bridge and ran over by the train, killing him instantly. Due to Northeast's death, Sanchez Enterprises acquired the Spicy-Memian Railway. The Railway continued to assist in the war effort against Primeland, bringing soldiers and supplies to the various docks and harbours of Memia, as well as providing armoured trains. On March 27th 2017, one of the few Diesel Engines owned by The Spicy-Memian Railway was dispatched into Primeland. Not only was it carrying supplies, but it was also carrying a nuclear missile in one of it's trucks. Intel from soldiers on the front line indicated that the nuke was planned to be launched at the Primeland capital of Luganville in order to force the to surrender. However, following the capture of Luganville on 1 April 2017 and the subsequent surrender of Primeland, the nuke was permanently disarmed and placed in The Memian War Museum. Today Following the end of The Social Justice War, the railway returned to passenger and freight services, and also received several extensions, including a branch line travelling through major towns in the nation, and a gulag line, which transports guards to different gulags, and prisoners across long distances not reachable by gulag vans. Currently, The Railway has a total of sixty nine locomotives in service, forty seven of which are steam locomotives, twenty one are diesel, and one is an electric high speed train, which is planned to be used for a Eurotunnel-like system connecting Memia and Primeland, and is still in development by the governments of both nations.